


and i think one day, we'll meet again

by andstarswillscream



Series: gods and other lies [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Eye Trauma, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andstarswillscream/pseuds/andstarswillscream
Summary: and you were pulled into his chest again and finally your hearing caught up with you, finally you could listen to him, your broken hurting DEAD FRIEND, your partner in crime the man you LEFT





	and i think one day, we'll meet again

the pain overwhelmed, swirling and consuming, burning and tearing and CHEWING away your plating. you had barely the time to scream, writhing in shock and pain and cold, blistering betrayal as primus himself had burst into thousands of scraplets and set themselves upon you. the pain disappeared as suddenly as it had touched you, you felt them push out your optics and you felt your spark sputter and die as you felt the world swerve and swim and dip and FALL and as you felt arms around you, pulling you close, catching you. too weak to pull away, all you could do was weakly stare at the mech before you, all blue and shaking rage and tears, a jagged broken spark and it was ALL YOUR FAULT.

skids pushed you away to glare at you, to say something you couldn’t hear, no, you were too far off somehow, nothing was making sense he was dead he was dead were you dead why did YOU HAVE TO LOSE? why did you fail at everything you ever did why couldn’t primus just let you win this ONCE why was skids’ death wasted why was megatron STILL STANDING–

and you were pulled into his chest again and finally your hearing caught up with you, finally you could listen to him, your broken hurting DEAD FRIEND, your partner in crime the man you LEFT

“–forgive you. I don’t know if I can.”

and your spark is a whirlwind of upset and fear and pain and PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME and you cling harder to him than you ever let yourself before, you struggle with your need to be relatively aloof and your aching trembling frame that could not stand without his arms around you keeping you upright.

but he’s shaking too, he’s sobbing and he’s so mad and he loved you so much and you knew, you always knew and you can do nothing but stare and then sob yourself as you both sink to your knees and you wish you’d held him closer you wish you’d been a better man you wish and wish and wish and his voice is so gentle, his anger and pain so quiet it makes you shatter ever further,

“Don’t leave. Not again.”

you sob and swear to him then and there that you wouldn’t, never ever again, with your wax wings melting and your body aflame, with your hands moving all over his frame, desperately trying to make sense of him, of all of this, clinging to what you knew was real and here and present, wanting nothing more than skids and his embrace.

he settles against you and the sobs fall away and he’s silence and soft fuming and aching, aching loneliness and all you want to do is sink into him and forget your every sin, your every tryst and lie and transgression, you want to be small and weak like the protoform you never were, and suddenly you’re in his arms and he’s carrying your shuddering, weak, disgusting frame and you want to cry and scream and fight because how DARE HE, you had matrix affinity, you were a captain, you could have been a PRIME

but secretly,

you’re glad he knows what you need.

that he’s always known.

you wish, someday, you would be worthy enough to return that gesture to him.

he smiles at you, soft. sad.

“I know.”


End file.
